Dark and Stormy Night: A Challenge
by ladygris
Summary: "It was a dark and stormy night." A challenge from theicemenace and myself to use the single cheesiest beginning to start and end a fic! See inside for details! Ch 6: Happy Birthday, Evan! Written for Kavan's RL birthday!
1. Torren and John

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. ;-) Nor do I own Mr. Nuggles. (You'll understand when you read the story!) I have to say that Mr. Nuggles belongs to my niece.

**Author's Note:** This is part of a challenge dreamed up by myself and **theicemenace**. Challenge requirements to follow. Also, this is likely going to turn into another series of one-shots. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"It was a dark and stormy night." John Sheppard grinned at the mirror as he applied his requisite hair gel. Most people thought he used hair gel to get his signature mess. Only he knew that he used hair gel to keep it from looking like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket.

Lowering his voice, he tried again. "It was a daaaark and stooormyyyyy night. Mwahahahahahaha!" His crooked grin only widened. He'd been practicing his best storytelling voices now that Torren was old enough to understand. At four years old, the boy was precocious and very much like his mother. And any wonder? By the time Atlantis got back to Pegasus, Kanaan had moved on in life. He said the two years Atlantis spent on Earth while the IOA dragged their feet about letting the city return had been too long, and he found someone more convenient with whom to build a life. In the end, Woolsey had considered just leaving Earth. Right before he gave the order—and John knew this for a fact because they'd talked since then—the IOA released them to return provided they left enough technology behind. It had galled Rodney to part with anything, but they hadn't taken the precious ZPMs required for the wormhole drive.

Pulling his mind from those endless, boring, irritating, infuriating—he ran out of really good adjectives—years, John decided his hair was fine for the day. He walked back to his bed, reached for his uniform shirt, and pulled it on. He started rolling up the sleeves as he walked toward the door and said, "It was a dark and stormy night. . . .And. . . .What happens next?" When the door opened, he blinked. "Teyla?"

She stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised in amused speculation. "John."

"What's up?"

"Have you been telling stories to Torren?"

John glanced to the side as he tried to figure a way out of this one. "A few. Why?"

"He woke up crying last night." She fell into step with him as they headed toward the mess hall. "Apparently he thought a monster named Boogeyman was under his bed. He needed to use the restroom but was too afraid to get up because Boogeyman would grab his legs."

John's heart sank. "How bad was it?"

"I managed to calm him and allowed him to sleep with me."

"Teyla, I'm sorry." John stopped and faced her. "Look, scary stories at bedtime are an Earth tradition. Since you were out late last night with girl's poker, I figured I'd give him something special. I didn't think. . . ."

"That it would frighten him to the point that he was unable to move?"

"I'm sorry," John said again.

"I know, and I also know that you did not mean any harm." Teyla let her smile show. "But I must ask you to refrain from telling Torren any more scary bedtime stories. While he spent two years on Earth, he has spent as much time with me and his father."

John nodded in agreement. "No more scary stories. I promise." At her disbelieving glance, he made an X over his chest. "Cross my heart and all that."

Later that evening, John appeared at Teyla's quarters with a stuffed bear in his hands. He hadn't thought about this bear in years, and he hadn't known it existed until right before he returned to Pegasus. Now, he thought about what he would say to Torren. He really did feel bad about scaring the boy, though not for the reasons Teyla thought. She assumed he felt bad for scaring the boy when, in reality, he felt bad for scaring the boy bad enough that he couldn't use the restroom. In John's mind, there was nothing worse than not being able to get to the bathroom on his own. He knew from too many visits to the infirmary.

Teyla answered her door and allowed him inside, smiling at the bear he kept hidden behind his back. John had already taken it in for surgery that day, and Dr. Keller had willingly stitched up a few cuts, bandaged a few bruises, and nursed the thing back to health. Now, as Torren eyed him warily, he knelt down in front of the boy. "Hey, Li'l Guy." It had been John's nickname ever since they arrived on Earth. When news of Kanaan's decision came, Teyla had turned to John to help her with Torren's upbringing. He often spent hours with the boy and loved Torren like the son he'd never had.

"Hi," Torren returned uncertainly.

"Hey, I talked to your mom today, and she told me what happened last night." John smiled. "I thought you'd need some backup for the next time that happens." Pulling the bear out from behind his back, he held it up. "This is Mr. Nuggles. He's the best there is for scaring away the Boogeyman and others like him."

Torren reached out and immediately grabbed the bear, hugging it to his chest. The move made John's heart tighten, especially since he'd come to care more for Torren and his mother than he'd indicated to anyone else. Then, the boy looked up at him. "Is he yours?"

"He _was_ mine." John glanced at Teyla before asking, "Do you want to hear how I got him?"

Torren nodded.

John rocked back on his heels, made himself comfortable on the floor, and began, "Well, you see, it was a dark and stormy night. . . ."

oOo

**Challenge:** Write a one-shot no less than 500 words and no more than 1000 words in length that begins AND ends with the phrase "It was a dark and storm night." It can be humorous, romantic, suspenseful, or anything in between. BTW, this one comes in at 951 words. Have fun writing a story about a cliche!


	2. Evan and Jen

**Author's Note:** Once again, these are a series of unrelated one-shots. My good friend, theicemenace, asked for something a little funnier, so I hope this works. This one is 950 words minus the A/N. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_It was a dark and stormy night._ Major Evan Lorne rolled his eyes as the cliched opening rang through his head. _This_ night definitely fit the profile. Lightning flashed outside, blinding him as he stared out the window, and thunder shook the house.

Glancing back inside, he caught sight of blond hair spread across a pillow. How could she manage to sleep through a storm like this? It took skill he didn't have.

Turning back to the window, Evan thought over the day. He and his team had been tasked with escorting Jennifer Keller to M75-399. She'd conducted a vaccination clinic, helping Carson Beckett with the remnants of those affected by Michael's Hoffan drug as well as giving shots to children afraid of the needles. She'd tirelessly smiled, offered lollipops, and soothed tears as she made sure these children would be as healthy as possible. Evan had managed to swipe one of the lollipops and suddenly understood why the kids loved them. Jennifer didn't skimp on her candy. They were really good!

Now, however, he let the storm fade into the background as he thought about the day. He and Jennifer had danced around one another for a month, and he'd grown weary of the dance. While he liked flirting with her, he was ready for something more, something settled enough that he could put an end to the newbies constantly hitting on her.

Thunder crashed overhead, close enough to shake the entire house. Rather than sleeping through it, Jennifer sat upright in her pallet, a cry wrenched from the back of her throat. "OOOUUUCH!"

Without thinking, Evan rushed to her side. "Jen? What happened?"

She blinked at him. "Evan?" Then, she looked around. "I dreamed."

"I could tell," he said dryly. _Ouch?_ It wasn't the startled cry he'd expected from a nightmare. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. When she laid her head on her knees, her hair fell over her face like a soft, golden curtain. Tucking it behind her ear with an impatient hand, she shrugged. "It wasn't a nightmare."

"Then what was it?"

In the timely flash of lightning, he saw her cheeks heat to a delightful pink. She sat up a little straighter. "When I was fifteen, we had a storm like this one. I was sound asleep, having spent most of the night studying for high school finals." She rolled her eyes. "I was in no danger of losing valedictorian status, but I couldn't let it go. I just _had_ to make straight A's.

"Anyway, we had this cat that only liked my mom." Jennifer shifted her position to sitting cross-legged, one hand rubbing her stomach as she did so. "I came out of a dead sleep to near agony in my stomach. That cat had gotten scared and decided my bed was the place to hide from the lightning and thunder. She didn't know I was in the bed and landed with all her claws out. I woke up, screaming, and she panicked even more."

"Lemme guess." Evan resisted the urge to tuck another errant hair behind her ear. "You still have scars."

She shrugged with one shoulder. "They've faded over time."

"So you dreamed about that cat landing on your stomach?"

"No, I dreamed about the cat's reaction when I screamed." She chuckled. "I think I scared the animal worse than the storm ever thought about. It literally looked like the cat in _All Dogs Go To Heaven_. Arched back, tail straight up, fur spiked, whites around the eyes, and this yowl that woke both my parents. They found me somewhere between tears from the multiple deep cuts in my stomach and laughing at the stupid animal."

"Poor cat."

She kicked his foot. "That's all you can say?"

He grinned, knowing now was not the time or place to get into what he really wanted to say. "I would apologize, but I had a dog who _hated_ storms."

"What did he do to you?"

"Peed on my bed every time a thunderstorm moved in." He shook his head. "I remember nights I'd just sleep on the couch because I knew I'd wind up with very wet feet if I didn't."

"Oh, you poor baby." Jennifer grinned. "I bet your mom loved that."

"What? Me on the couch or the dog?"

"Both."

"Well, she had an interesting way of getting me up in the mornings. She'd just sick the dog on me. I'd feel it moving around on the couch and freak, thinking I was about to get peed on." Evan shook his head. "I think I started to develop a complex."

"You're a big boy."

"That's what _she _said." He glanced out the window and realized the storm had calmed. "I should let you get back to sleep."

"Not so fast." She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could move away. "You never told me your story."

"Yeah, I did." He grinned. "The dog."

"That was annoying." She shrugged. "You got to hear me wake up from a bad dream that wasn't so bad. Now you've gotta share."

Evan rolled his eyes, but he wasn't too eager to end this conversation, either. He knew these times with Jennifer would shape how things worked out in the near future and decided to humor her. Glancing out the window, he grinned. "It was a dark and stormy night. . . ."


	3. Ronon and Lorne

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to the previous Dark and Stormy Night. Coming in at 995 words minus the author's note, here's the next story. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

It was a dark and stormy night. Ronon stood perfectly still against the wall, a pillar shielding him from the jagged lightning that illuminated anything that moved. His prey could see him in the bright flashes, and Ronon knew the other man would stop at nothing. It was a kill or be killed situation.

When the lighting storm calmed for a few seconds, Ronon hurried around the next corner, weapon at the ready. He'd spotted the vague form of his prey, knowing only training had kept either of them alive. He narrowed his eyes and searched the corridor ahead of him. The other man could not be allowed to continue.

A dark form slipped to his side, and Ronon recognized Lorne's smaller shape. He liked the major well enough and had learned during the evening that Lorne had. . .What did Sheppard call them?. . .mad skills. With a simple touch to his shoulder, Lorne spoke loudly. _I'm here. Don't shoot me._

The two men continued down the hall, covering one another's six when they changed position. Ronon read Lorne's body language enough to recognize the tension. Their quarry had been on the loose for too long. If he didn't have a bead on them, he would soon.

At an intersection, Lorne turned and used another brilliant flash of lighting to communicate with hand signals. _I saw something. Dead ahead._

Ronon nodded. _Understood._ He lifted his weapon and jerked his head. _Lead the way._

Lorne took lead, Ronon glancing over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes. Power in this section of Atlantis had been cut nearly an hour ago. If it wasn't for his daily runs, he'd be lost. As it was, everything looked completely different at night. The intense storm outside only made it worse. Down a few levels, the thunder wouldn't be so loud. But their prey had gone up rather than down, something Ronon honestly hadn't expected.

Lorne held up a fist. _Hold position._

Ronon froze.

Lorne's fist lowered, and he motioned again. _Move ahead._

The two men switched position, with Ronon deciding to trust Lorne enough to cover their six. Still, he expected a surprise attack at any moment. He rounded corners, desperately searching for a trace of their prey. All he found were empty corridors.

Thunder crashed, seeming incredibly loud in the silence. Sheppard had disappeared about the time the power went out, and that concerned Ronon. Sheppard was as good as he was. If he disappeared. . . . Shaking the concern from his mind, he focused completely on the task ahead of him. Find and eliminate his opponent.

A flash of lightning illuminated a quick movement down the corridor ahead. He touched Lorne's shoulder and motioned. _I saw something._

Lorne held out a hand, signaling for him to lead the way. Ronon did just that, his weapon moving to his shoulder in his classic, relaxed manner. The corridor turned to the right, and Ronon lowered his weapon to his hand and took aim as soon as he saw the form ahead. "Stop!"

The form raised his hands, his own weapon still a threat, and turned. Sheppard eyed both of them and smirked wickedly. "You got me."

Ronon narrowed his eyes. "And we win," he said coldly as he pulled the trigger.

Sheppard stared down at his chest as the neon red paintball exploded against his shirt. "You got _me_," he clarified. "But you forgot something."

"Yeah?" Lorne asked in his classically dry way. "And what's that?"

Sheppard's smirk turned triumphant. "Teyla."

Both Lorne and Ronon realized their mistake just before a paintball impacted each of their necks just below their ears.

oOo

Richard Woolsey wasn't paying attention to his path as he walked through the city. His attention focused entirely on the tablet in front of him, he walked out of a transporter and froze at the sound of male laughter. Looking up, he scowled.

Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Teyla, and Ronon walked toward him, carrying some sort of firearm, covered in various shades of neon paint. Lorne had paint splattered over his neck and up into his hair, while Ronon's dreads had been dyed a matching neon yellow. Woolsey suspected that they'd glow if someone turned off the lights.

"Gentlemen." He realized his mistake. "And lady."

Sheppard grinned at him. "Mr. Woolsey."

"Um. . . .I don't want to know, do I?"

"No." Sheppard smirked. "But I can tell you if you'd like."

Woolsey shook his head. "As entertaining of a story as I think it will be, I'm probably better off not knowing. Good evening." He went on his way, already trying to figure out how to explain to the IOA the reason for the requisitioned paintball guns.

oOo

Jennifer Keller walked through the corridors of Atlantis. She'd just seen Rodney for another of his "allergic reactions" and had begun to suspect he came to the infirmary to see her. She hated to hurt his feelings, but she needed to tell him that she'd been seeing Evan ever since her last trip off world.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Evan appeared. "Hey, Doc," he said, making sure to step just far enough into her space that she flushed.

"Major." In the last week, they had turned their formal titles into a game. Jennifer suddenly frowned. He had a hickey on the side of his neck. "Evan?"

He frowned. "Yeah?"

She reached up and touched the angry red mark. "Want to explain this?"

His eyes widened and then lit with a humorous sparkle. "Uh. . .yeah. Paintball war out on the East Pier."

"Paintball?" She believed him, but she wanted him to squirm. "And when did this happen?"

Before she could prepare for the bad pun, he dryly said, "Well, Doc, it was a dark and stormy night. . . ."


	4. Girl's Poker Night

"It was a dark and stormy night. The rain had not yet begun to fall, but the clouds hovered close enough to touch. I stood on the peak of the mountain, breathing in the scent of victory. I had arrived first and, as the first, I would not have to worry about shelter for the night. It was the rule of the game.

"The others arrived shortly after I did. While I sat in the shelter of the small cave, warmed by my fire, the others began gathering what kindling they could find. We'd decided the rules of the game, but I almost gave in, especially when the rain began to fall. But the others would be insulted, so I kept my opinions to myself.

"At first, the storm was simply rain. But, somewhere around midnight, the thunder began. I will never forget nearly hitting my head on the stone wall as I awoke. I could not see for a moment, and then the lightning illuminated everything. It struck a tree nearby, and we realized that we must move.

"I crawled out of my cave, already shouting orders to the others. They scrambled to their feet and followed me down the mountain. Another tree exploded behind us, and we knew we must hurry. If we did not, we would perish in the lightning as it sought the easiest targets.

"Halfway down the mountain, however, our luck changed. We were faced with an even larger obstacle. A _ruka_, similar to pictures I have seen of Earth mountain lions, stood in our path, frightened and angry. _Rukas_ do not like water, and they become fearsome fighters when faced with swimming. They are equally protective of their young and their food. On this night, we'd come across a _ruka_ just after a successful hunt. Therefore, we'd encroached upon its territory in addition to bringing the rain to it.

"Amali, the smallest among us, panicked. The _ruka_ recognized the fear and thus leaped to attack her. I did not think. I merely picked up a sharpened tree branch and yelled. The _ruka_ turned his attention to me while Amali huddled behind the others. Angry and frightened, I yelled again and waved the tree branch back and forth. As I have told you, this was to be a rite of passage for us. We were all determined to return to our families unscathed.

"The _ruka_ charged and knocked me to the ground. His claws sank into my legs, and I let out another yell. This time, with the scent of blood in the air, the _ruka_ forgot about his former meal. He circled around and charged again. That is when Amali acted. She screamed as loud as she could and picked up the tree branch that had fallen from my hand. With the branch over her shoulder, she ran as fast as she could toward the _ruka_. The sharp end of the branch pierced his chest and killed him. Amali whirled and knelt at my side.

"I recovered and limped home three days later, successful in my mission to become a grown woman. I think of that day often when I learned the power of desperation. For it is in desperate times that we find our true strength." Teyla sat back from the poker table, the cards in front of her and her companions forgotten.

Jennifer leaned forward. "What happened to Amali?"

Teyla smiled. "She married Jinto's uncle two years later."

Laura Cadman shook her head. "Your people have some strange ways, Teyla."

Teyla smiled. "I could say the same about yours."

Jennifer snickered. "Ronon says it all the time." She rolled her eyes. "Your planet's weird," she sing-songed, joined by several others at girl's poker night. Somehow, they'd gone from playing cards to telling stories.

Teyla grabbed her drink and let out a deep breath. "I have told you of one of the most frightening experiences of my life." She raised an eyebrow. "Who is next?"

Laura, the one who instigated the entire storytelling affair, let out a loud sigh. "I guess it's my turn." She grinned. "It was a dark and stormy night. . . ."

oOo

**Author's Note: **Normally, I would put this at the beginning of the chapter. But I didn't want to spoil it for you. In "Missing," Teyla says, "When I was a child, several of us were sent into the woods for ten days, alone." That's where the inspiration for this one came from. It came in at 711 words minus the author's note. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	5. Cadman and Woolsey

**Author's Note:** Clocking in at 839 words minus this note, here's the next entry in this little story. This was written specifically for **theicemenace**, who wanted the end result in one of the last challenge responses. I was going to wait a day, but I'm just too excited about this one to wait any longer! LOL! Oh, one more thing. A coffee alert might be a good idea. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_It was a dark and stormy night. . . ._ Laura Cadman flopped back in her seat as she stared at the computer screen. She knew she shouldn't have given in to Sheppard's taunting, but she'd been unable to avoid it. Her fatal flaw was her impulsiveness. She just couldn't get away from it. And, now, she'd started her report with the same cliché she'd used two nights ago at girl's poker night.

"Well, now you're gonna pay for it," she muttered as she began typing again. As she worked, her mind took her back to that fateful night.

_Laura crept around the corner, her weapon held in her hands. When Sheppard first suggested this, she couldn't believe that the command staff of Atlantis engaged in these activities. Then for them to challenge the crew of the _Daedalus_ to a paintball war. . . .He'd either had too much to drink or had been cooped up on Atlantis for way too long. And who wouldn't feel cooped up? New Lantea's monsoon season had arrived, complete with such severe electrical disturbances that McKay was worried about operating the gate. Laura didn't completely understand all the science behind it, but she understood cabin fever. She got it every time she had to travel from the Milky Way to Pegasus._

_Tonight was the perfect night for paintball. The lightning lit the corridors just long enough to create moments of blindness. The thunder and rain dampened the sound of footfalls. And the rain made escaping outside a disagreeable proposition. Laura considered that, but it would interfere with the paintballs, and she desperately wanted to win this war. In the three sides, made up of Sheppard's team, Lorne's team, and Laura's team, she knew hers was the best equipped. They spent weeks training on the _Daedalus_ to withstand a foothold situation. They knew what it was like to escape and evade within an enclosed environment. Provided that Sheppard didn't cheat, they should win._

_A timely flash of lightning revealed a form darting across an upcoming intersection. Laura recognized Lorne's shorter, broad form and gave chase. She liked the Major, and he'd become a favorite of hers to pick on in recent days. Of course, his budding relationship with her best friend might have something to do with that. He'd told her of how Jennifer assumed he had a hickey from the last time he'd gone paintballing, and Laura wanted to give him another "hickey." It wouldn't be as satisfying since Jennifer knew what was happening, but the idea that she gave her best friend's boyfriend a hickey without ever laying a hand on him was too enticing to pass up._

_By the time she got to the intersection, however, Lorne had disappeared. Laura froze and narrowed her eyes. The thunder sounded quieter down here, and she knew they were dangerously close to crew quarters. It only made the hunt more enjoyable. Peeking around the corner, she saw movement and fired. A moment later, she realized her career had likely just ended._

oOo

Woolsey glared at the computer screen, his irritation still prevalent in spite of his determination to not press charges. In fact, Colonel Caldwell had virtually laughed off the entire incident while trying to look suitably irritated. Woolsey could have done without the man's approval of Cadman's actions.

His hand went to his sternum, which still hurt two days after the incident. He began to smile as he read the report, however. Since Caldwell had laughed off the incident, he decided he would get his revenge another way. After all, a Marine like Cadman _hated_ paperwork with a passion. It would definitely make up for getting dragged into one of Colonel Sheppard's paintball games. Tapping his earpiece, he added a sufficient note of irritation to his voice. "Woolsey to Cadman."

"_Go ahead, Sir."_

"Could you meet me in my office? I need to discuss the other night's incident with you."

"_Yes, Sir."_ Her reluctance could be heard in the reply. Woolsey sat back and buried a grin as he noted the fact. He laced his fingers together and made sure to be tapping one index finger against the other when she arrived five minutes later.

Motioning to a chair, he put on his best irritated expression. "Lieutenant, please have a seat."

As she sat down, Laura grimaced. "Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Granted."

"I'm sorry." She dropped the military facade long enough for him to see the desperation beneath it. "I thought you were Major Lorne, and I reacted. We've trained for foothold situations on the _Daedalus_, and I never thought. I just fired."

Woolsey held up a hand. "Lieutenant, as painful as getting shot with a paintball was, that's not why I called you up here." He turned his monitor so she could see the document displayed there. "As entertaining as it may be, one does not begin an official report with 'It was a dark and stormy night.'"


	6. Happy Birthday, Evan!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to someone asking me about Kavan Smith's twitter account, I discovered that today is his birthday. So, in honor of his birthday, I emailed **theicemenace** with this idea. ;-) This one comes out to a little more than the word count, but I've been told that it's okay. So, coming in ast 1195 words, minus the author's note, here's the next chapter of DASN!

oOo

It was a dark and stormy night as Jennifer left the infirmary. Her plans for the evening had been ruined when Sheppard's team returned with injuries. The most notable of them had been a Genii bullet in Ronon's shoulder. She didn't complain, however, and simply gave a little sigh as she glanced at her watch.

An hour later, Evan had appeared. He took one look at the state of the infirmary—namely, Sheppard and Ronon in beds with McKay and Teyla visiting them—and lifted an eyebrow at her. After spending a few minutes with his CO, he joined Jennifer in her office. Neither one of them had hidden their relationship, but they had also taken steps to keep from flaunting it. Cadman knew, of course, as did several others. But Jennifer wasn't sure Sheppard really understood everything that was going on under his nose. Not that he was an idiot, but he didn't really pay as much attention lately as he should have been. He'd been too busy eying Amanda Cole.

Disappointed, Jennifer finally left the infirmary. She and Evan were to have headed off world to a diplomatic event. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it gave her a chance to dress up as his date. And he'd promised dancing. Part of her was grateful that the evening plans had been cancelled. After all, her luck off world stunk. But the other part of her chafed at having her plans disrupted yet again.

On top of that, it was Evan's birthday tomorrow. Jennifer wasn't familiar with everyone's birth dates, but she'd sneaked a peek at his records when they started dating. Then, she'd promptly confessed, earning her a laugh. Tonight, she'd planned to surprise him with the art set he'd been eying in their time online. She'd discovered _that_ little secret one night while they worked on their paperwork together. She'd glanced at his computer to see him practically drooling over a very expensive set of paintbrushes, charcoal pencils, pastels, and oils. It was top quality, and it led to an interesting discussion. Part of her wished she'd taken him up on his offer, and part of her dreaded what he'd ask her to do.

Then, Jennifer grinned. She'd ordered the art set the same night he'd shown it to her and explained that he liked to paint in his off-duty hours. It should have arrived on the _Daedalus_ earlier today. Sure enough, when she arrived home, she found the box that Laura had kindly delivered to her room. Right next to it lay a shiny new paintball gun, something Laura had bought for the next time Sheppard decided he needed to shoot something other than off world bad guys.

Opening the box, Jennifer smiled as she looked over the entire art kit. She'd spent quite a bit of money on it, but it would be worth the effort. Her plans for tomorrow included working on paperwork while she took the day off from the infirmary, but she decided that paperwork could wait. She'd give Evan a birthday gift even if she wasn't able to do it off world.

Rushing so that Laura wouldn't interrupt when she arrived back from whatever had captured her attention, Jennifer opened her closet and pulled out the pale pink evening gown. She'd bought it on a whim and was glad she had. Evan's offhand comment about painting her in a stunning gown had brought the gown to mind. Several times since her appointment to the SGC, Jennifer had been asked to attend formal functions, and having an evening gown in her closet served her well. Now, she inspected it and found it perfect. Slipping into the bathroom, she donned it and made sure she hadn't lost any weight in the last few days. Then, she typed up an email to her boyfriend, smiling as she did so.

The next morning, she carried her gift and the gown to the balcony she'd chosen and locked the door while she swiftly changed clothes. Her email had been deliberately vague, but Evan dubiously agreed to meet her anyway. She had fixed her hair in her quarters, going with something that looked good in her uniform and in a formal gown. With her makeup perfect, pearl drop earrings and necklace from her mother in place, she stepped into the gown. It fit perfectly, accenting all her curves while giving everyone just a hint of what lay underneath. The wide straps accented arms toned from sparring sessions with Teyla, and Jennifer grinned at the silky feel. If everything went according to plan, Evan would get his wish, and she'd feel like a princess.

The appointed time arrived, and he walked onto the balcony wearing jeans, white t-shirt, and blue button-down. It was so different from his normal uniform that Jennifer blinked. Paint speckled the jeans, but he looked as crisp as ever. His blue eyes widened when he saw her. "Jen?"

She flushed. "Happy birthday, Evan."

"Thanks." He frowned. "What's all this?"

Jennifer looked around at the flowers she'd set up. "You said you wanted to paint me wearing a stunning dress sometime." She motioned to the gown. "This is about as stunning as it gets."

His grin changed and became more intimate. "Oh, it's definitely stunning." Moving toward her, he pulled her into his arms. "But there's one problem. You only told me to meet you. I have nothing to paint with."

Jennifer extracted herself from his grasp and reached behind the picnic basket she'd brought. Producing the art kit, she watched his eyes light with boyish delight as he sorted through the supplies. Then, he looked at her again. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome."

They sat there somewhat awkwardly for a moment, and then Jennifer pushed to her feet. "Where do you want me?"

Evan arranged the setting to perfection, and Jennifer spent the next couple of hours looking out over the ocean as he committed her likeness to canvas. The painting came out beautifully, as she knew it would, and his thank-you kiss made the effort worth all of the awkwardness. Jennifer grinned as they walked back through Atlantis. She still wore the formal gown and carried his new art set while he carried a still-drying painting of her. The breeze from the ocean lifted the gown in the painting, and Evan's skill made her look like a mermaid princess or some such fanciful creature. She wasn't sure what he'd do with the painting, but she knew how special it made her feel knowing she'd given him the one thing he wanted.

At her quarters, he kissed her goodnight, drawing a wolf whistle from Sheppard for the timing. Jennifer knew they made a pair. They'd already received so many different surprised and gleeful looks that it didn't bother her. As she walked into her quarters, she grinned. It might have been a birthday gift for Evan, but it had been a wonderful, relaxing day for her, too. The idea had hit her last night, when she'd been stuck on Atlantis because it was a dark and stormy night.


End file.
